Who
by ojou.rizky
Summary: Hanya karena bukan cinta lalu semua menjadi salah, semua menjadi terkesan ambigu. Antara keterpaksaan atau keteguhan hati. Tenten berdiri berhadapan dengan Gaara yang mencintai wanita lain. Tapi semua masih bisa dibenarkan. Karena sesungguhnya Gaara harus disampingnya.
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san…

Perkenalkan aku ojou…aku author yang baru mencoba menulis tentang Tenten, walaupun aku sudah suka sama Tenten sejak lama…

Maaf kan aku ya,,,

Ini cerita persembahanku untuk kalian yang mengijinkan aku bergabung di Tenaissace…

Sekali lagi, mohon bimbingannya semua….

Selamat membaca…

===*** Aku Tahu ***===

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Gaara/Tenten, Gaara/Matsuri, dan Sasori/Tenten…

Warning : hanya ada Tenten, Gaara, Sasori dan Rin…karena author Cuma suka sama Tenten… ada banyak typo, EYD yang masih belum benar, diskripsi yang mengecewakan dan alur cerita yang biasa aja…

…

…

…

 _ **Sabaku no Tenten, istri dari Sabaku no Gaara. Menikah selama dua tahun dan belum dikaruniai anak. Tenten adalah seorang perawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan suaminya-Sabaku no Gaara. Setahun setelah pernikahan mereka, Tenten mengundurkan diri dan fokus pada rumah tangganya.**_

Tenten meletakkan majalah yang ia baca di meja. Meminum tehnya, "Aku sudah membaca majalah itu, setelah ini akan banyak wartawan yang akan bertanya kenapa kalian masih belum punya keturunan,"

Tenten menatap nenek tua yang merupakan tetua di keluarga Sabaku- Nenek Chiyo. "Kami-sama belum percaya pada kami, Gaara-sama juga masih sibuk. Kami tentu juga mengharapkannya,"

Nenek Chiyo menatap tenten, "Pergilah ke kuil, berdiam diri disana. Berdoa dan jangan lupa untuk mawas diri,"

Tenten mengangguk, "Saya akan berangkat ke kuil besok, sekarang saya akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengantar makan siang. Saya permisi dulu, Nenek,"

Tenten membungkukkan badan dan undur diri, Tenten harus menyiapkan makan siang. Ia harus menjadi istri yang baik, kan?

Tenten selesai dengan makan siangnya, ia menaruh di kotak bekal dan di bungkus dengan sapu tangan. Rumah ini mempunyai dua puluh asisten rumah tangga yang bertugas untuk membersihkan rumah, berbelanja, mencuci, supir, tukang kebun, penjaga keamanan dan sebagainya.

Keluarga Sabaku mempunyai tradisi yang luar biasa ketat, setiap keluarga Sabaku harus tinggal bersama tetua mereka di masion Sabaku yang menyerupai istana dengan banyak kubah.

Mereka akan tinggal di istana jika mereka mulai bekerja di Rumah Sakit Suna, rumah sakit terbaik di distrik Sunagakure, Jepang. Keluarga Sabaku mempunyai tujuh puluh persen saham di rumah sakit tersebut, sehingga menjadikan keluarga Sabaku secara turun menurun menjadi CEO di Rumah Sakit Suna dan bergelar Kazekage, atau sering disebut Kaze.

Gaara-suami Tenten yang menjabat sebagai Kazegake ke lima di _Suna Hospital_ yang bergelar Yodaime Kazekage. Tidak ada yang berubah pada diri Tenten, ia memang menjadi istri dari dari seorang Yodaime Kazekage yang tampan dan kaya. Bukan hanya itu, ia mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa, selain menjadi seorang dokter bedah saraf, Gaara juga mampu meningkatkan pelayanan publik sekaligus meningkatkan kesejahteraan pegawainya.

Gaara dikenal sebagai sosok yang bertangan dingin, mempunyai sikap tegas dan serius. Semua orang menghormati Gaara, ia bahkan sering menghadiri rapat pemerintahan yang membahas mengenai kesehatan nasional dan kesejahteraan sosial. Keluarga Sabaku merupakan keluarga terkuat karena pengaruhnya di Jepang.

Usaha Sabaku meliputi industri makanan dan minuman serta rumah sakit internasional yang tersebar di dunia. Industri makanan dipegang oleh Kankuro, kakak tertua Gaara dan industri minuman oleh Temari. Gaara mengurus rumah sakit, ia juga menjabat sebagai kepala tim bedah saraf di _Suna Hospitals_ yang juga sering dipanggil ke rumah sakit lainnya untuk membantu operasi.

Tenten berasal dari keluarga yang berada, keluarganya secara turun temurun mengurus pabrik farmasi terbesar di Jepang. Hanya saja, pemimpin sekarang bukan dari keluarga Tenten, melainkan sepupunya. Kakak Tenten yang bertugas mengawasi dan bekerja di pabrik, pria selalu diutamakan menjadi pemimpin di keluarga Tenten.

Tenten sudah sampai di lobi rumah sakit, semua orang mengenalnya sebagai mantan perawat yang cakap juga ramah. "Selamat siang nyonya, Kaze-sama sedang melakukan operasi. Mungkin dua jam lagi selesai sesuai rencana," ucap sekertaris Gaara yang sudah menjemputnya di lobi.

Tenten mengangguk, "Aku akan ke poli rehabilitasi,"

Pria yang berumur pertengahan tiga puluh yang selalu menggunakan masker untuk menutup saluran pernapasannya agar tidak tercemar udara rumah sakit yang menurutnya kotor tersebut mengangguk paham, "Aku akan langsung ke ruang Kaze-sama setelahnya,"

Kakasih-sekertaris Gaara membungkukkan badannya menghormati tenten yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Kakasih.

Tenten langsung masuk dan mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari mantan rekan kerjanya. "Apakah kami masih boleh tertwa bersamamu lagi?"

Tenten mendengus, "Kalian pikir aku apa?"

Salah satu rekan Tenten yang bersurai kuning menjawab, "Kenapa lama tidak berkunjung ke sini?"

Tenten tersenyum, "Aku harus menyiapkan segala keperluan yang berhubungan dengan Sabaku,"

Mereka ikut tersenyum, mereka mulai duduk melingkar dan bercerita banyak hal sampai waktu telah terlewatkan hampir tiga jam.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," pamit Tenten.

"Kau akan menemui suamimu?"

Tenten mengangguk, "Aku sudah telat satu jam, ia akan ada rapat nanti malam. Aku akan kembali lagi,"

Sepanjang perjalanan Tenten ke ruang Gaara, semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya selalu menyapa dan tersenyum. Tenten tentu membalas semua sapaaan para karyawan yang juga mantan rekan kerja Tenten.

Gaara mempunyai asisten yang letak meja kerjanya diluar ruangan Gaara. Kakasih-asisten Gaara-akan berdiri menyambut tamu dan akan memberitahu bosnya apabila ada tamu yang berkunjung.

Tapi kali ini, Kakashi tidak ada ditempat, maka Tenten dapat memastikan kalau ada kegiatan lain di dalam ruangan Gaara. Bukan berpikir negatif tentang suaminya tetapi Tenten sudah mendapati suasana seperti ini beruang kali. Awalnya Tenten akan menunggu sampai pintu ruangan Gaara terbuka dan mendapati Matsuri keluar dengan beberapa bercak merah di lehernya. Tapi sekarang, Tenten akan mengetuk pintu Gaara dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Tentu, tentu saja setelahnya Tenten akan mendapatkan cacian dari Gaara, tapi dengan keyakinan penuh, telinga Tenten sudah terlalu kebal dengan semua cacian itu. Tenten mengetuk pintu ruangan Gaara secara bar-bar. Tiga menit kemudian Matsuri keluar dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menjauhi ruangan Gaara.

Tenten masuk dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Gaara, "Aku mengantar makan siangmu,"

Gaara menatap bungkusan tangan yang Tenten letakkan di meja tamu, "Jangan lakukan lagi di rumah sakit. Kalian bisa lakukan di apartemen kalian berdua. Aku takut ibu atau ayahmu yang memergoki kalian,"

Gaara berjalan ke arah Tenten,"Siapa kau?"

"Siapa?" Tenten membeo.

Gaara mencengkram lengan atas Tenten, "Jangan pernah membalas ucapanku!"

"Jadi aku harus diam? Karena Matsuri adalah wanita pertamamu? Karena Matsuri kekasihmu? Kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja dia?"

Gaara menampar pipi kiri Tenten, "Kau menamparku?"

"Kenapa?" tantang Gaara.

Tenten menghapus air mata yang terlanjur keluar, "Aku pulang," pamit Tenten keluar dari ruangan yang terasa sesak walaupun sebenarnya ruangan tersebut sangat luas.

Tenten tau, setiap ia memergoki suaminya dengan Matsuri pasti akan ada pertengkaran hebat diantara keduanya. Ah, Matsuri adalah salah satu perawat yang bekerja di Suna, ia juga teman sejawat Tenten. Matsuri adalah kekasih Gaara sejak mereka berdua masuk pertama kali di Universitas yang sama. Disana mereka berkenalan dan akhirnya menjadi kekasih sebulan setelahnya.

Tenten tahu semuanya, dulu sebelum Tenten dijodohkan dengan Gaara lalu mereka dipaksa menikah. Tenten dan Matsuri adalah teman dekat, sungguh, Tenten tidak tahu siapa kekasih Matsuri. Matsuri hanya bercerita betapa ia mencintai kekasihnya itu dan sebaliknya.

Tapi sekarang, Matsuri dan Tenten tidak saling menyapa. Awalnya Tenten tidak tahu, sampai untuk pertama kalinya Tenten memergoki mereka saling mengecup di salah satu lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

Tenten sakit hati, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun Gaara sekarang adalah suaminya, seharusnya Matsuri menjauhinya bukan malah terus menempel seperti karet. Tenten mengerti itu sangat tidak adil bagi Matsuri, tapi sekarang pria yang dulu miliknya sudah menikah.

Apa susahnya jika Matsuri mencari pria lain? Matsuri cantik, ia perempuan yang baik, ramah dan terampil dibidangnya. Tentu tidak susah mencari pengganti Gaara.

Entahlah, Tenten pernah membicarakan masalah ini dengan Matsuri, setelahnya Gaara marah besar dan menguncinya di kamar selama sepekan, sebulan ia hanya di rumah bersama nenek Chiyo.

Tenten mempunyai kesibukan sosial dibeberapa panti jompo dan panti asuhan. Tenten akan meluapkan segala sesak dan sakit hatinya disana, merawat para manula dan bermain bersama dengan anak-anak polos yang selalu tersenyum ceria.

Itu lebih baik daripada harus di rumah besar yang sepi, lalu malam harinya ia akan mendengar semua cacian dari suaminya.

…

…

…

Tenten keluar dari toilet, ia harus menampilkan wajah yang segar sebelum bertemu dengan orang lain. Tenten melihat bekas tamparan Gaara di pipi kirinya, ia menambahkan _foundation_ dan bedak yang lebih tebal dari sebelumnya. Setelah terlihat samar Tenten keluar dan mendapati Matsuri akan masuk ke toilet.

"Bagaimana rasanya bercumbu dengan suami orang lain?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada dingin.

Matsuri tersenyum, "kau yang merebutnya dariku, aku yang telah menjadi kekasihnya hampir sepuluh tahun,"

Tenten menatap tajam Matsuri, "Kenapa kau tidak datang ke keluarganya dan memintanya dariku? Aku bisa bercerai darinya, kau tidak perlu merendahkan dirimu seperti balon*!"

"Akan ku pastikan aku akan merebutnya darimu, tentunya setelah kau merasakan sakitku. Aku wanita dan kau juga wanita, aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang ku rasakan saat aku mendengar berita bahwa kau akan menikah dengannya,"

Tenten tersenyum, "Merebut? Akan kupastikan aku tidak akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan!"

Tenten keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan Matsuri. Tenten tidak langsung meninggalkan toilet. Ia bersandar di dinding samping pintu, meremas dadanya yang sesak. Pertama kali saat Tenten dipindahkan dari rumah sakit Konoha ke rumah sakit Suna ia merasa kesepian, saat itu ia bertemu dengan Gaara, Gaara adalah sosok pria idaman, ia tampan, terampil dan berkharisma. Jangan lupakan kekayaan yang berlimpah ada di sakunya. Gaara membuat Tenten betah di rumah sakit Suna, karena ia mempunyai seorang yang ia kagumi. Hanya kagum.

Setelah setahun ia bekerja di Suna, keluarga besarnya melakukan pertemuan jodoh untuknya. Tenten tidak menolak, wanita seusianya memang sudah seharusnya menikah. Ia juga tidak mempunyai kekasih, maka Tenten menerima perjodohan itu dan siapa sangkah pria itu adalah Gaara, pria yang ia kagumi. Tenten menerima dengan antusias perjodohan itu sampai mereka menikah.

" _Kau pikir ini adalah keputusan yang tepat?" bisik pria mengunakan tuksedo berwarna putih gading._

 _Wanita disampingnya hanya membalas dengan senyuman, senyuman menantang. "Tidak ada yang tahu, kau bukan Kami-sama!"_

 _Mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka. "Apakah kalian siap?" Tanya pendeta berbaju hitam berwajah teduh._

 _Wanita dengan tudung kepala itu mengangguk, "Atas nama Kami-sama, aku akan mengikat janji setia kalian. Setia dalam duka maupun suka dan setia dalam sedih maupun senang sampai maut yang memisahkan. Apakah kalian bersedia?"_

 _Pria bersurai merah mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Aku Sabaku no Gaara, berjanji setia kepada Tenten Tian dalam duka maupun suka, sedih maupun senang sampai maut yang memisahkan."_

 _Tenten-pegantin wanta menatap sekilas pria yang mengucap janji dengannya, ia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Aku Tenten Tian, berjanji setia kepada Sabaku no Gaara dalam duka maupun suka, sedih maupun senang sampai maut yang memisahkan."_

" _Lewat berkah dari Kami-sama, aku menyatakan kalian sah menjadi sepasang suami istri."_

 _Gaara menghadap istrinya, membuka tudungnya dan mencium kening istrinya. "Ini hanya formalitas," bisik Gaara._

 _Tenten tersenyum, mengangguk dan mengecup pipi suaminya membuat hadirin tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Tenten._

Tenten berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, ia adalah Nyonya Gaara. Bukan Masturi tapi Tenten. Melupakan sekilas semua yang baru saja terjadi.

Tenten menyiapkan peralatannya untuk ke kuil, berdiam diri, tidur, makan dan yoga untuk menghilangkan segala sesak di dadanya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Tenten mengangguk sopan, "Aku harap kau benar-benar menjalankan ritual ini, jangan kabur atau mengurangi prosedurnya,"

Tenten mengangguk, tidak perlu ia mengingat semua prosesnya, akan banyak pelayan yang mengingatkannya.

Nenek Chiyo merapikan ikatan obi kimono Tenten. "Kami benar-benar mengharapkan keturunan darimu,"

Tenten mengangguk, tersenyum dan memeluk nenek Chiyo. Ia harus segera berangkat sebelum senja. Begitu aturannya.

Tenten berjalan menyusuri lorong penghubung kediaman nenek Chiyo dengan gerbang utama, "Kau akan ke kuil?" Tanya pria bersurai merah menyerupai Gaara, hanya warna mata mereka saja yang berbeda.

"Kau tidak akan mempunyai keturunan dengan Gaara,"

Tenten hanya menatapnya, "Bisakah kalian menyiapkan barang-barangnya, aku akan menunggu kalian di mobil," perintah Tenten pada para pelayan yang bertugas mendampinginya.

Pria itu tersenyum mengejek, "Menjadi nyonya?"

Tenten hanya memandang pria dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan,"

Tenten menatap dengan tatapan menantang, "Aku permisi," pamitnya melewati pria itu.

Pria itu langsung mencekal lengan Tenten, "Kau tidak akan pernah disentuh oleh Gaara!" bisiknya tepat di telinga Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu bersusah untuk memberitahuku, Sasori-sama. Aku sudah paham tentang itu, aku hanya menjalankan apa yang Nenek Chiyo inginkan,"

Sasori-pria bersurai merah-hanya tersenyum, melepaskan cekalan tangannya. "Malang sekali nasibmu,"

Tenten menggeleng, "Kau menyukai Matsuri dan Matsuri lebih menyukai Gaara karena ia yang menjadi pewaris. Kurasa nasibmu lebih malang, Sasori-sama,"

Sasori menatap marah kepada Tenten, "Kalian selalu menyukai barang yang sama dan wanita yang sama dan Gaara akan mendapatkan semuanya lebih dulu daripada dirimu yang hanya pendamping pewaris,"

Sasori mengepal kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu, Sasori-sama. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Tenten.

' _Kau tidak akan pernah disentuh oleh Gaara!'_

Tenten memegang dadanya ketika memorinya mengulang kata itu, "Gaara tidak akan menyentuhku, ia hanya akan menyentuh Masturi," ulang Tenten layaknya mantra.

Tenten berjalan memasuki kuil pribadi keluarga Sabaku, ia memandang sekilas bangunan tua itu. Miris.

Kami-sama akan menertawakannya di atas sana, bagimana mungkin ia hamil sedangkan suaminya tidak pernah menyentuhnya.

Tenten duduk bersimpuh didepan patung budha. Ia menyalakan dupa dan lilin yang menemaninya merenung, duduk bersila dan mata yang terpejam. Tenten manangis. Ia bodoh. Terlalu bodoh karena memilih jalan ini, seharusnya ia lebih bersabar menunggu pria lain yang dijodohkan dengannya, bukan langsung menyetujui Gaara ketika ditawarkan untuk pertama kalinya.

Tenten tertidur didepan patung budha, ia merasakan badannya remuk. Ia tidur diatas lantai kayu. Tenten berdiri, membenahi kimononya, ia segera masuk ke kamar yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

Tenten menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mengambil ponselnya.

' _Nii-san, bisakah kau membatalkan pernikahan ini?'_

 _Send_

Tenten menghembuskan napasnya lelah, tujuh hari di kuil.

…

…

Tbc

Haiiiiii

Salam kenal semua,,,,

Tinggalkan review kalian sebagai komentar atas kehadiranku…

Maaf jika pendek…

…

Happy Eid Mubarok

Taqobballahuminna wa minkum

Minal aidin wal faidzin


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna-san…

===*** Pembalasan ***===

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Gaara/Tenten, Gaara/Matsuri, dan Sasori/Tenten…

Warning : hanya ada Tenten, Gaara, Sasori dan Rin…karena author Cuma suka sama Tenten… ada banyak typo, EYD yang masih belum benar, diskripsi yang mengecewakan dan alur cerita yang biasa aja…

…

…

…

Aku.

Dengan kesederhaan aku mencintainya. Sabaku no Gaara, pria bersurai merah dari keluarga terpandang. Aku menjalin cerita dengan pria itu, kami berkencan hampir sepuluh tahun terhitung sejak kami masih kuliah.

Saat itu, Matsuri yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara. Matsuri ingat wajah Gaara saat itu, ia tampak terkejut dan tidak percaya. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

" _Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku,"_

 _Pemuda itu terkejut, ia menatap gadis bersurai cokelat berwajah manis dihadapannya. Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat, memusatkan pikirannya._

" _Gaara-san!"_

 _Pemuda itu-Gaara-berkedip beberapa kali, ia memang sering mendapatkan surat cinta dari banyak perempuan yang tertarik padanya, entah karena ia tampan, kaya dan berotak cerdas. Tapi baru kali ini, ia mendapatkan perempuan muda yang usianya lebih muda darinya menyatakan secara langsung perasaannya._

 _Gaara tersenyum, "Baiklah, mari kita coba,"_

Perjalanan kasih mereka mengalir begitu saja, berkat promosi dari Gaara, Matsuri dapat bekerja di Suna Hospitals. Mereka berkerja sebagai rekan sejawat, saling membantu dan menghargai.

Pada hari jadi mereka yang kedelapan, Gaara membelikan sebuah apartemen untuk Matsuri. _Summer_ -nama apartemen mereka.

Matsuri sudah pindah ke _Summer_ sejak Gaara secara resmi memberikannya sebagai kado. Sampai saat ini, sebelum Gaara pulang ke rumahnya, ia akan selalu singgah di _Summer_ , setidaknya sampai lewat tengah malam.

Matsuri bukannya tutup mata mengenai kasta mereka, Matsuri sadar itu, karenanya ia mau dengan Gaara. Pria tampan dan kaya, asalkan Gaara mau dengannya maka Matsuri tidak akan melepaskanya, meskipun kekasihnya sudah beristri. Sudah beristri.

Matsuri merasakannya, bagaimana ia melihat Gaara mengucap sumpah setia pada wanita selain dirinya, ia bahkan mengalami bagaimana rasanya dadamu terjepit oleh bebatuan, bagaimana rasanya udara harus terhalang oleh sesuatu sehingga membuatmu sulit bernapas. Matsuri merasakannya.

Gaara adalah pria yang perhatian, ia menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Matsuri tanpa diminta, bukan karena ia pria dengan banyak uang, tidak semua pria banyak uang mau membelanjakan semua kebutuhanmu. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya akan melempaskan kartu gesek mereka dan kau yang belanja, tapi Gaara berbeda. Ia membuktikan bahwa dirinya mencintai Matsuri, wanita yang berbeda kasta dengannya.

Seperti biasanya, Matsuri akan ke ruangan Gaara setelah kekasihnya melakukan operasi. Setiap operasi yang dilakukan memberikan dampak yang bisa membuat semua orang _stress_. Ia akan menghibur Gaara dengan datang ke kantor dan melakukan seks singkat. Seks bisa mengurangi _stress_.

Paling tidak mereka melakukan seks sampai tiga kali orgasme. Tidak perlu khawatir, di ruangan Gaara ada kamar yang telah disiapkan jika Gaara harus melakukan operasi tengah malam. Matsuri bahkan sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari pakaian ganti hingga riasannya.

Kemudian mereka akan pulang bersama dan mereka akan melakukannya lagi sampai Gaara benar-benar puas. Matsuri tidak keberatan dengan itu, Gaara mampu membuatnya mencapai nirwana juga. Satu yang membuat Matsuri harus selalu merasakan sesak ketika ia mencapai nirwana.

Obat.

Matsuri harus selalu rutin meminum obat pencegah kehamilan setiap harinya. Pernah sekali ia mencoba pura-pura lupa minum obat, tapi Gaara datang dan memberikannya obat kemudian akan memaksanya meminum obat tersebut didepannya.

Jahat.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mendapatkan Gaaranya kembali. Hamil.

Matsuri akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Gaara, selama dua tahun ini ia harus menahan segala rasanya utnuk tidak mencabik wajah Tenten-istri Gaara. Bagaimana ia-Tenten bisa memasang wajah tembok?

Ia bahkan tidak pernah disentuh oleh Gaara, ia bahkan sering mendapatkan perlakukan kasar dan kejam dari Gaara, tapi ia masih bisa berdiri tegak mengangkat kepala dan mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa ia adalah nyonya Gaara. Pemilik Gaara.

Dasar wanita jalang!

Hamil.

Matsuri harus bisa hamil tanpa ketahuan oleh Gaara.

Pagi ini ia akan mencobanya, memalsukan obat dengan permen mirip dengan obat yag biasanya ia minum. Keberuntungan menyertai, hari ini Gaara akan melakukan operasi dua kali berturut-turut. Ini _jackpot_.

…

…

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Matsuri dengan nada sededuktif mungkin.

Tangan Gaara mulai menyikap kemeja seragam Matsuri, meraba yang terbungkus oleh pakaian. Bibir Gaara mulai menciumi leher jenjang Matsuri yang terekspos karena rambut panjangnya masih tercepol.

"Gaara!" elak Matsuri memcoba berpura-pura menolak Gaara agar Gaara semakin bergairah. Trik.

Gaara segera memasukkan Matsuri kedalam kamar, melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, dan mulai aktifitasnya diatas tubuh Matsuri.

Siapa yang tidak terpancing ketika tubuh kekasih yang menjerat hati, mata dan pikiranmu terpampang dihadapanmu?

Gaara lepas kendali, ia terus menghujam tubuh kekasihnya sampai mencapi nirwana.

Dan semua berubah.

Matsuri mendengarnya ada gedoran pintu. Hanya satu orang yang berani menggedor pintu ruangan Gaara secara bar-bar. Hanya satu. Tenten.

Gaara langsung melepas miliknya, "Gantilah!" perintahnya yang membuatku makin tersakiti.

Matsuri hanya pelacurnya?

Gaara segera merapikan dirinya, mengenakan kemeja yang berbeda dengan pakaian awalnya. Merapikan dirinya serapi mungkin.

"Aku hanya pelacurmu?" Tanya Matsuri dengan suara sumbang, bahkan tubuhnya masih terekspos. Nirwana belum tercapai dan Tenten menghancurkan segalanya.

Gaara menatap Matsuri dingin, "Kau berpendapat seperti itu?"

Matsuri melempar bantal kearah Gaara. "Cepat pakai bajumu!" balas Gaara memungut bantal dan meletakkannya di ujung ranjang.

Dengan malas Matsuri bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Menggunakannya kembali di depan Gaara tanpa rasa sungkan. Hatinya sedang marah. Masihkah ada malu?

"Kenapa kau menggunakan baju itu kembali?"

Matsuri yang masih sibuk mengaitkam kancing bajunya menatap Gaara, "Agar wanita diluar itu tahu aku bersamamu!"

Gaara langsung mencekal lengan Matsuri, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Matsuri melepas cekalan tangan Gaara, "Aku keluar!"

Matsuri melangkah keluar, berharap Tenten melihatnya dengan tampilan yang berantakan. Matsuri sempat melirik tampilannya. Sempurna. Ada _kiss mark_ yang ditinggalkan Gaara di lehernya. Semoga Tenten melihatnya.

Ia melangkah melewati Tenten yang jelas melirik leharnya. Berhasil.

Jika Gaara tidak mau mengusakan kebersamaan mereka, maka Matsuri yang akan bekerja. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari Gaara. Matsuri siap berperang.

…

…

tiga tahun lalu

" _Tadaima_!"

" _Okaeri_!"

Pria berjas hitam dengan surai merah berjalan menghampiri wanita dengan surai coklat panjang yang tergerai hingga ke punggungnya. Gaara-pria berjas itu-memeluk wanitanya dengan mesra, kecupan mendarat didahi pujaan hatinya.

"Kau memasak kesukaanku, kan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Tentu Gaara-sama!"

Gaara mencubit hidung kecil yang tersemat di wajah ayu kekasih hatinya, "Tsu-chan! Aku merindukanmu!"

Matsuri-kekasih Gaara-hanya tersenyum menanggapi, "Merindukanku? Bukankah tadi kita bertemu di rumah sakit?"

Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, "tapi kau tidak langsung melompat kepelukkanku!" rajuknya.

"Berhenti merajuk Gaara! Kau sudah akan menikah!"

Gaara menatap Matsuri, tatapan Gaara berubah menjadi dingin. "Dari mana kau dengar berita itu?"

Matsuri menggeleng, "kau akan menikah dengan teman kerjaku, tentu aku tahu! Selain itu, kabar itu sudah tersebar di rumah sakit. Bahkan berita nasional menyiarkan berita itu!"

Gaara memeluk Matsuri, "Maafkan aku yang terlalu lemah untuk mampu membawamu ke publik,"

"Itu bukan penyelesaian Gaara, kata maafmu tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Pernikahan itu akan tetap dilangsungkan!"

Gaara menggeleng, ia menggedong Matsuri dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Mereka berhadapan.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Matsuri mengangguk, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Gaara mengambil napas berat, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Matsuri tertawa, "Tolak saja, katakana pada semuanya bahwa itu hanya gosip. Besoknya kau bisa membawaku ke hadapan para tetua keluargamu dan mengenalkanku sebagai calon pilihanmu!"

Gaara menggeleng, "Apa kau siap?"

Matsuri tersenyum mengejek, "Kau pikir aku seperti apa?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Mereka bisa sangat kejam, aku ingin melidungimu!"

"Melindungi dari apa?"

Gaara menggenggam tangan dingin Matsuri, "Pernahkah kau bayangkan mereka akan setiap hari menekanmu dengan banyak cara. Bersabarlah, ketika aku cukup kuat menekan mereka dengan prestasiku, mereka akan menerima semua keputusanku. Aku janji itu!"

Matsuri menggeleng, mencoba menekan Gaara, "Sampai kapan?"

"Nanti!"

Matsuri kembali menggeleng, ia bahkan hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan segala rasa yang terasa. "Aku bisa menunggu selama lima atau bahkan sepuluh tahun. Tapi, kata nanti tak cukup memberikanku kepastian,"

Gaara menarik Matsuri kedalam dekapannya. Mengusap lembut rambut Matsuri.

"Maaf," lirih Gaara ketika sadar kekasih dalam pelukkannya menangis.

…

…

Kehancuran itu tepat berada dua meter didepan Matsuri, wanita bertudung putih itu melangkah dengan sombongnya seperti mengejek kepadanya, seolah mengatakan bahwa Gaara lebih memilihnya.

Bersabarlah.

Semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Wanita itu dengan beraninya mencium pipi Gaara-kekasihnya. Matsuri akan membalasnya. Pembalasan akan lebih kejam dari yang kau bayangkan!

Matsuri bukanlah pendedam seperti yang ada dipikiran kalian. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu tetap menyetujui perjodohan bodoh itu dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, wanita itu bisa menolak. Jika Gaara tidak bisa menolak perjodohan itu, maka seharusnya Matsuri bisa membuat wanita itu menolaknya.

Pasti.

…

…

' _ **Datanglah ke apartemen Aryawisma gedung B nomor 145. Kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya'**_

 _Dengan senyuman mengejek, Masturi mengirim pesan tersebut kepada wanita yang mengajaknya berperang selama empat bulan terakhir ini._

 _ **Send**_

 _Matsuri langsung berlari ke dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuk kekasihnya. Semenjak Gaara menikah, hampir setiap hari ia pulang ke_ _ **Summer**_ _, bercinta dan kembali ke istananya saat tengah malam._

 _Saat Gaara datang, Matsuri berharap wanita penghancur itu datang. Agar ia tahu, siapa pemenang yang sebenarnya._

 _Gaara datang dan langsung menghujaninya dengan ciuman mesra dan dengan sadar, Masturi membiarkan pintu terbuka. Karena ia sadar, ada yang mengawasi mereka dengan jaket tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Matsuri berhasil._

 _Bahkan saat Gaara mengajaknya bermain di atas sofa, Matsuri masih membiarkan pintunya menyisakan celah. Matsuri ingin memberikan rasa yang sama seperti saat ia berhasil mengampit Gaara di depan Kami-sama. Bagaimana rasanya wanita penghancur? Sudah hancurkan hatimu?_

…

…

Hamil.

Bahkan sampai saat ini hal itu belum terjadi. Ini semua gara obat sialan yang rutin Gaara berikan. Ia akan membicarakan semua ini dengan Gaara nanti. Pasti.

Dengan tergesa, sebelum semua tahu, Masturi memasuki toilet, merapikan riasannya. Kebetulan?

Ia berpapasan dengan wanita penghancur itu-Tenten.

"Bagaimana rasanya bercumbu dengan suami orang lain?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada dingin. Berani ia sekarang menantangku?

Bercumbu dengan suami orang lain? Haruskah aku jawab bahwa aku sudah bercumbu dengan Gaara jauh sebelum ia menjadi suaminya? Dan tentu saja ia tahu fakta itu. Hanya saja wanita didepan Masturi ini mencoba melukapan fakta itu?

Dengan percaya, senyum Masturi tersuguh di bibirnya. "Kau yang merebutnya dariku. Aku yang telah menjadi kekasihnya hampir sepuluh tahun!"

Tenten membalas ucapan Matsuri dengan tatapan dingin, "kenapa tidak kau datang ke keluarganya dan memintanya dariku? Aku bisa bercerai darinya, kau tidak perlu merendahkan dirimu seperti balon*!"

Matsuri tersenyum mendengar perkataan wanita dihadapannya, bahkan sekarang Tenten berani mengejeknya. Wah. "Akan ku pastikan aku akan merebutnya darimu, tentunya setelah kamu merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat aku mendengar berita bahwa kau akan menikah dengannya,"

Wanita dihadapan Matsuri ikut tersenyum, "Merebut? Akan kupastikan alu tidak akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan!"

Wow!

Matsuri tersenyum mengejek, ia lah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya!

Ia yang mampu menaklukkan hati Gaara, ia pula yang berhasil membuat Gaara turn on hanya dengan sekali sentuhan, ia lah yang akan menjadi Nyonya Gaara sesungguhnya. Nanti. Nanti, ketika ia hamil dan dunia mengetahuinya sehingga wanita itu hanya akan menunduk malu sedangkan dirinya akan menatap garang kesemuannya.

Matsuri akan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan!

…

…

TBC…

Aku ingin tertawa untuk chap ini…aku tahu kalian mengharapkan hubungan Tenten hanya dengan Gaara, tapi aku juga ingin kalian tahu Matsuri.

Balon adalah kata kias untuk pekerja s*ks..

 **Silverberg Norn** : hayyy…..wohhh…tulisanku bagus? Aku masih belajar, banyak diskripsi yang masih belum mewakili, aku akan mengusakan yang terbaik. Hmmm…ini chap dua..semoga suka

 **Tusbaki:** ini lanjut, mungkin kita adalah pendukung Tenten, tapi aku ingin kamu juga tahu kondisi Matsuri, semoga suka dan berkenan…so, siapa pilihanmu?

 **Panda-chan:** ini lanjut, semoga suka…tapi ini hanya scene Matsuri..

 **Leny-chan:** ini lanjut, hmmm …maaf mungkin ini mengewakan, aku adalah penulis yang malas. Jadi mohon pengertiannya apabila aku suka sekali ngaret untuk update chap terbaru. Gomen-ne…

 **Yee:** aku lebih memilih Matsuri karena menurut beberapa orang, Matsuri adalah pasangan canon? Jadi aku ingin mempertandingkan unsur canon dan non-canonku… biar kalian pembaca mempunyai gambaran gitu… terima kasih sarannya…

 **Jelliesdewi** : ini lanjut… semoga suka..

 **Pandaman23** : iya… dari segi Tenten, emang Matsuri nyebelin, tapi dari chap ini aku ingin kamu juga tahu bagaimana pandangan dari Matsuri. Dengan Gaara atau Sasori, semua masiih belum tertulis, lihat keinginanan kalian aja, sesuai order.. Semoga berkenan.. wah…hidup laskar panda..!

 **Sooya:** iya…ini lanjut…semoga suka…

The last…review guys…..agar tulisanku semakin berkembang…

Dirgahayu Indonesia..merdeka!


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna-san…

===*** Semua***===

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Gaara/Tenten, Gaara/Matsuri, dan Sasori/Tenten…

Warning : hanya ada Tenten, Gaara, Sasori dan Rin…karena author Cuma suka sama Tenten… ada banyak typo, EYD yang masih belum benar, diskripsi yang mengecewakan dan alur cerita yang biasa aja…

…

…

Tenten berkedip, memfokuskan pandangannya. Memperjelas bayangan yang terbentuk, ia tersenyum. Bahkan dalam mimpinya ia tidak pernah memimpikan Gaara, kenapa sekarang bayangan itu terbentuk di mata Tenten?

Ini mimpi?

Gaara dihadapannya?

Gaara tidak pernah tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Tenten. Bagimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?

Tenten memejamkan kedua matanya. Menghirup udara disekitarnya, berdoa agar ketika ia kembali membuka mata, ia melihat bayangan Gaara terbentuk lagi di matanya, agar ia yakin bahwa bayangan itu nyata, bukan halusinasinya saja. Semoga.

Tenten membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ia tersenyum. Bayangan itu, bayangan itu terganti dengan rimbunnya bambu yang menghijau disamping kuil. Tenten menangis. Hari sudah pagi.

Tenten bangkit dari tidurnya, menarik napas dalam, mengingat bagaimana semua hal buruk terjadi padanya, satu hal yang ia sesalkan hingga hari ini, foto pernikahan. Tidak ada satu pun foto pernikahan yang menampilkan wajah berseri mereka berdua saat itu, hanya ada tatapan diam dan mata yang membisu palsu.

Tenten merasakannya, bagaimana jantungnya berdenyut sakit, ternyatakan dengan tetesan air mata. Kebahagian itu akan tercapai, kebahagian itu akan menjemputnya. Nanti. Nanti ketika ia berani keluar dari kehidupan palsu ini.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan, Tenten mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Ponsel yang sejak tadi ia biarkan bergetar.

" _Ada dimana?"_

Tenten menelan ludahnya, menghalau agar suaranya terdengar segar. Ia harus berkata seperti Tenten yang tegar dan kuat.

" _Tenten!"_

" _Ohayou_ , aku sedang di kuil, Nii-sama. Ada apa?" jawab Tenten.

" _Di kuil? Untuk apa? Berdoa?"_

Tenten mengangguk, "Iya, apakah Nii-sama akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

" _Kau yang harus menyelesaikannya. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah masalah kalian berdua. Katakan padanya, mintalah kepastian. Jika dia ingin kalian berpisah, maka berpisahlah. Aku akan menyetujui keinginanmu,"_

Tenten menatap bingung pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin, "Sungguh?"

" _Tentu, setelahnya kau harus pulang ke China. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk kembali ke Jepang!"_

Tenten mengangguk antusias, "Aku akan menyelesaikannya!"

" _Jaga kesehatanmu!"_

Tenten menutup panggilan singkat tersebut, kakaknya tidak marah dan malah mendukungnya. Ini akan mudah untuk selanjutnya.

Tenten segera mandi dan menggunakan kimononya, bersiap melakukan doa pagi. Ini hari terakhirnya di kuil. Ia sudah sepekan. Kami-sama mungkin sudah menyuruhnya memantapkan pilihannya. Bicara dan mengambil keputusan.

Tenten sudah siap, ia tidak perduli ia akan menjadi janda muda atau mungkin cemooh dari publik. Toh setelah ini ia akan pergi dari Jepang. Ini mudah.

…

…

"Gaara, jemput istrimu!"

Gaara yang mendengar perintah tersebut langsung meletakkan sendok dan nenek Chiyo, seolah tersangka. " Maaf nenek, hari ini aku ada jadwal operasi. Biarkan pelayan yang menyambutnya."

Nenek Chiyo menatap Gaara, "Ini balasanmu untuk Tenten yang sudah berdoa? Ia berdoa agar kalian berdua segera memiliki keturunan. Gaara, jemput istrimu sekarang!

Gaara memejamkan matanya, "Aku harus membatalkan operasiku?"

"Kau bisa menjemputnya Gaara, hari ini tidak ada operasi, ini hari Minggu. Kau hanya ingin pergi mengunjungi wanita itu kan?" ucap seseorang yang berada di hadapan nenek Chiyo.

Gaara menatap sangar Sasori, pria yang berani membuat emosinya meledak di pagi hari. "Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu!"

Sasori mengangguk, mengelap bibir basahnya sehabis minum. "Aku hanya memberi tahu nenek Chiyo kebenarannya. Dan mungkin saja sebenarnya tetua sudah tau semuanya,"

Nenek Chiyo meletakkan alat makannya, menatap kedua pria dihadapannya. "Sasori jangan memulai. Gaara, selama wanitamu itu tidak berbuat rusuh, kami akan diam saja. Toh, ada Tenten yang menutupi skandalmu. Ingat, jangan berbuat lebih dari ini!"

Nenek Chiyo berdiri, meninggalkan sarapannya yang masih banyak.

"Aku akan menjemputnya," ucap Gaara penuh amarah.

Dan senyum kemenangan di bibir Sasori.

…

…

Tenten menggunakan _dress_ selututnya, dengan sepatu _sneakers_. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, setelah ini semua akan kembali seperti semula. Dirinya dan keluarganya.

Tenten duduk dibawah pohon _Sakaki_ , menatap pohon yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Memandangnya, menenangkan pikirannya. Menyiapkan mental dan menguatkan tekadnya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Tenten melirik asal suara itu, disampingnya. Gaara duduk disampingnya. Tenten kembali menatap pohon dihadapannya. Hatinya bergejolak bahagia. Ia pikir Kami-sama menuntunnya untuk menjauh dari pria itu, tapi kenapa sekarang Kami-sama harus membawanya berdampingan?

Tenten membuka kembali kelopak matanya, menatap pria yang masih duduk disampingnya, bibirnya tersenyum. Tenten kembali menatap pohon _Sakaki_ dihadapannya. "Aku ingin kita berpisah," lirih Tenten mengutarakan keinginannya.

Gaara ikut memejamkan kedua matanya, membukannya kembali. "Kau harus bisa membawa Matsuri ke publik, sampai kapan kalian akan bersembunyi dibelakangku?"

Gaara ikut memandang pohon _Sakaki_ yang berumur, "Mereka akan mendepak Matsuri. Mungkin menyingkirkan wanita itu selamanya. Tidak ada yang tau isi pikiran tetua,"

Tenten tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya mereka berbincang damai. Burung ikut berbincang dengan mereka, menyuarakan isi pikiran mereka. Mungkin menghibur keheningan ini.

"Pria akan melindungi wanita yang ia cintai, dengan apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya. Kalian akan mendapatkan keluarga yang bahagia,"

Gaara menatap Tenten, wanita itu. Dengan tekadnya ia berdiri, dengan kasihnya akhirnya ia menyerah berdiri. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bukan malaikat yang Kami-sama kirimkan untukmu. Mungkin malaikatmu adalah Matsuri,"

Gaara mengangguk, "Apa alasanmu?"

"Aku mandul,"

Gaara menatap Tenten dengan banyak pertanyaan, "Hanya dengan alasan itu mereka mendepakku dan hanya dengan alasan itu kita bisa berpisah secara baik-baik,"

"Tenten,"

Tenten menatap Gaara, tersenyum. "Kau memanggilku?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Kau tidak akan pernah memanggilku. Maka jangan pernah memanggilku,"

Gaara menggeleng lagi, memfokuskan bayangan yang tercetak di matanya. Wanita di hadapannya adalah Tenten. Benarkah?

"Setelah ini aku akan mengatakan pada semuanya, saat para tetua berkumpul untuk penyucian."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Tenten mengangguk, "Tentu!"

Senyuman manis yang tercetak dimata Gaara menjadi bukti bahwa ia adalah pria terjahat didunia. Mencampakan wanita yang berstatus istrinya demi wanita lain yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Maaf, jika selama ini aku terlalu erat memegang tanganmu. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya,"

Gaara mengangguk, "Jadi kita berpisah?"

Giliran Tenten yang mengangguk dengan senyuman yang menghias dibibir mungilnya. "Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencoba bergandengan tangan denganmu. Terima kasih,"

Gaara berdiri, "Perlu aku temani?"

Tenten menggeleng, "Mereka akan curiga,"

"Jika mereka ingin melakukan pemeriksaan ulang?"

"Kau dokter, tolong berusahalah agar rencanaku berhasil,"

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud membantu Tenten berdiri. Tenten menolaknya, "Aku tidak ingin ada pelayan kita yang salah mengartikan kedekatan kita hari ini,"

Gaara menarik tangannya dan menyimpannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan menjauhi Tenten yang berjalan agak di belakangnya sambil berpamitan kepada para miko yang mengurus kuil.

…

…

Tenten menggunakan kimono putih dengan hiasan rumit yang cantik, tali obi terhias cantik di pinggulnya, rambutnya disanggul dengan hiasan cantik. Tenten telah melakukan proses penyucian akhir.

Sekarang mereka duduk melingkar, memakan manisan dimusim panas. "Maaf mengecewakan kalian semua," ucap Tenten menjalankan rencananya.

Nenek Chiyo melirik kearah Tenten, wanita tua itu tau siapa Tenten, gadis yang akan menahan segala rasa untuk ambisinya. Karenanya ia akan mempertahankan Tenten untuk segala skandal yang dilakukan oleh Gaara.

Jahat memang, licik dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, tapi itulah tugasnya. Menjaga nama baik Sabaku dimata dunia. Menjaganya agar tetap agung tanpa cela.

"Mungkin Kami-sama sayang kepada saya, karena saya diberikan cobaan yang mungkin tidak akan sanggup saya terima. Saya mandul. Saya tidak mungkin bisa memberi keturunan pada Gaara. Pada tubuh saya terdapat zat yang akan menolak benih Gaara, maaf jika saya menyembunyikan fakta ini. Saya hanya ingin diberikan kesempatan untuk mencoba, tapi selama dua tahun ini, hasilnya selalu nihil. Maafkan saya, jika mengecawakan." Ucap Tenten dengan menyembunyikan raut wajah bersedihnya. Mencegah agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

Salah satu tetua langsung menyiramkan sake ke wajah Tenten, tangis Tenten langsung pecah. Di sampingnya Gaara hanya bisa menunduk membisu. "Maafkan saya," ucap Tenten dengan sesenggukan.

"Carikan istri kedua untuk Gaara!"

Gaara langsung mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Tidak akan ada istri kedua!"

"Saya bersedia diceraikan oleh Gaara-sama, setelahnya kalian bebas mencarikan wanita lain untuknya," tambah Tenten.

Nenek Chiyo menggeleng, "kau akan tetap menjadi istri Gaara, Gaara bisa mengambil istri kedua. Kami tentu tidak ingin hubungan kedua keluarga ini hancur. Masalah kalian bisa diselesaikan. Ada ibu pengganti, kalian bisa menyewa seseorang untuk itu."

Entah keberanian muncul dari mana, Tenten menggenggam tangan Gaara, berusaha menahan amarah Gaara. Rencananya harus berhasil. "Nenek, masalah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perjanjian perusahaan kita. Kami akan tetap menjalin perjanjian ini. Perusaahan kami butuh perjanjian ini untuk tetap jadi pengembang di China,"

Tetua yang lain saling berpandangan, mereka menatap Tenten. "Baiklah, tapi kami tidak ingin membuat alasan yang menjatuhkan citra kami,"

Giliran Tenten yang mengangguk, "Alasannya bisa karena ketidakcocokan, lusa kami berdua akan melakukan konfrensi pers,"

Nenek Chiyo memandang Gaara, "Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Gaara menatap Nenek Chiyo, "Aku mengetahuinya, kami sudah melakukan pengobatannya. Nenek juga tau bahwa ia sudah berdoa setiap saatnya,"

Nenek Chiyo menajamkan penglihatannya pada Gaara, "setelah proses perceraian kalian selesai, aku akan mengirimmu ke Jerman, ambil doktoralmu disana,"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku harus terus mengawasi rumah sakit! Kami sedang menjalani pengembangan di bagian _maternity_ ,"

"Sasori akan mengerjakannya, kau bisa memantaunya dari sana atau selesaikan proyekmu sebelum kau berangkat!"

Nenek Chiyo langsung meninggalkan acara jamuan tersebut, ia bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya.

Kepala wanita tua itu dipenuhi oleh rencana-rencana untuk menjauhkan Gaara dengan perempuan gila itu.

 _Kau mengambil langkah yang salah!_

…

…

Sepergian nenek Chiyo, Tenten hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Kepalanya terasa berat, bukan karena hiasan kepala yang ia kenakan, hanya saja otaknya serasa mau meledak. Bagaimana tatapan kecewa yang diberikan nenek itu, membuat Tenten merasa telah membuat keputusan yang salah.

Para tetua telah meninggalkan ruang perjamuan. "Terima kasih,"

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pemilik hatinya. "Terima kasih karena mau menanggungnya,"

Tenten tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin bebas, kita tidak terikat karena cinta yang mungkin sulit untuk disembuhkan. Kita hanya terikat karena tanda tangan di buku nikah. Jangan berlebihan,"

Gaara menatap Tenten, lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan calon mantan istrinya di ruangan yang sepi dan kosong.

Tenten menatap punggung Gaara, ia bahkan tidak pernah memeluk tubuh tegap itu, hanya memandang.

Dua tahun.

Dua tahun hanya memandang Gaara yang bisa ia lakukan.

…

…

Tenten berjalan menuju kamarnya, melawati lorong kamar yang menawan dengan relief di dindingnya. Tenten ingin menikmati suasana rumah ini sebelum ia pergi dari sini. Semua terasa menyedihkan sekarang.

"Kau mempunyai bakat sebagai penipu yang hebat,"

Tenten mendengar suara itu, itu suara Sasori. Mengabaikan setiap ucapan sinisnya adalah tindakan terbaik yang saat ini ia pilih. Tenten terus melangkah, berharap ia segera mencapai kamarnya.

Sasori mengejar Tenten, manarik pergelangan tangannya. "Kau mengabaikanku?"

Tenten tersenyum sinis, "Apa perdulimu? Sekarang kalian bisa bersaing, siapa yang akan mendapatkan Suna dan Mayuri?"

Tenten menajamkan pengliahatannya, ia melihat Sasori dengan wajah marahnya. "Oh, tapi aku bisa bertaruh jika Gaara akan mendapatkan keduanya. Dan seperti yang lalu, Sasori hanya bayangan dari Gaara!"

Puas dengan kata-katanya, Tenten menghempaskan tangan Sasori yang mencengkal lengannya. Tenten berbalik, melangkah secepat mungkin menjauh dari Sasori.

Tangan Tenten tertarik ke dalam sebuah kamar, entah kamar siapa itu.

"Lepaskan!" rontah Tenten menatap tajam iris gelap dihadapannya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum mengejek, "Sebagai salam perpisahan darimu, bolehkah aku mencicipimu?"

Tenten semakin merontah dibawah kukuhan lengan Sasori, ia terus berontak, mencoba melepaskan diri. Tenten menggerakkan kaki dan kepalanya, sampai tamparan keras terasa di pipinya yang mulai merasa panas.

Air mata Tenten meleleh. Gaara bahkan belum pernah menyentuhnya. " _Bajingan_!"

Sasori langsung duduk diatas perut Tenten, merobek kimono yang Tenten kenakan. "Nikmati saja, _jalang_!"

Tenten mulai meronta, memukul bagian tubuh Sasori yang bisa ia gapai, ia bahkan mulai lemas ketika Sasori mulai meraba bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tenten bukannya menyerah untuk melepaskan diri, tapi ia merasakan sensasi aneh dibagian sensitifnya, seperti sesuatu yang siap meledak, dan Tenten baru tau ini, ini yang disebut orgasme.

Sasori seperti lepas kendali, ia menggila diatas tubuh lemas Tenten. Ia bahkan telah melewati masa pelepasan. Tapi tubuhnya menginginkan lebih, Sasori terus memompa, merasakan kenikmatan yang tertawarkan oleh tubuh Tenten. Begitu mencandu.

Tenten bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali, hanya ada rasa nyeri yang luar biasa didaerah intim miliknya, nyeri seperti luka yang terkena alkohol, perih.

Sasori berguling disamping Tenten, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Senyuman puas tercipta di bibir Sasori.

Tenten merasakan sensasi itu kembali lagi, sepertinya baru beberapa menit ia tertidur, sekarang ia merasakan nyeri di pangkal pahanya terasa kembali, Tenten membuka matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tenten melihat pria bersurai merah itu berada di bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Sasori merangkak ke bagian tubuh atas Tenten, "Aku akan merekam semua rasa yang kau berikan malam ini,"

Tenten mendorong tubuh Sasori, menarik selimut, mencoba menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. "Aku mohon, lepaskan aku. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit ini,"

Sasori tersenyum, "Aku terlanjur menggilai tubuhmu, mungkin tubuh Matsuri lebih menyenangkan daripada tubuhmu. Apa karena itu Gaara menceraikanmu? Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya?"

Tenten langsung melempar bantal ke wajah Sasori, cukup untuk melepaskan segala sesak didadanya.

"Kau bicara apa, hah? Kau pikir aku sudi kau sentuh lagi?"

Tenten langsung beranjak dari ranjang, menarik selimut dan mengambil pakaiannya.

Tenten merasakan perih yang teramat. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Gaara pasti di ruang kerjanya.

Tenten membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, matanya membesar ketika menangkap bayangan Garaa duduk di tepi ranjang mereka. Menatap Tenten dengan garang. Gaara melangkah mendekati Tenten, menutup pintu yang berada di balik punggung Tenten dan menamparnya.

Tenten langsung memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Berani kau melakukan tindakan sebodoh itu?"

Tenten menatap Gaara, Gaara langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya menunjukkan gambar Tenten tanpa busana. "Aku melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang,"

Gaara tersenyum menghina. "Aku bersyukur kita besok bercerai,"

Tenten menatap Gaara, "Kita tidak pernah menikah Gaara!"

Tenten berjalan melewati Gaara, membuka lemarinya dan mengambil satu pasang pakaian. Tenten membuka pintu kamar mandinya. "Kau adalah kesalahan terbesarku!"

Tenten melepas genggaman pada daun pintu kamar mandi, berbalik menatap Gaara. "Maaf, anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenalku. Aku hanya debu di baju kotormu. Silahkan kau buang baju itu,"

Tenten melangkah kedalam kamar mandinya. Melepas lilitan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tenten menyakan _shower_ dan mengisi _bath up_ -nya. Harga dirinya sudah hilang, bercak merah di selimutnya telah menjadi saksi.

Tenten menangisi semuanya, bagaimana ia harus kalah melawan drama kehidupan. Bagaimana ia menyerah pada suaminya-pria yang ia cintai. Tenten menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah merasa lelah. Ia ingin segera pergi dari neraka ini.

…

…

Ada banyak rangkaian bunga sebagai pelengkap dekorasi kali ini. Ini adalah _press conference_ untuk menjelaskan sebuah perceraian, bukan rencana pernikahan. Mengapa banyak bunga disini?

Tenten menatap heran saat ia mengamati ruang serba guna ini. Para wartawan sudah duduk rapi di meja yang telah disediakan, kamera mereka berada di tempat yang akan mendapatkan gambar yang terbaik.

Tenten tersenyum, kalian akan menertawakan apa yang dipakai oleh Tenten. Ia mengenakan mini _dress_ berwarna _peach_ dengan aksen _lace_ di bagian lengannya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dengan make up minimalis.

Gaara duduk disampingnya dengan setelah jas mahal layaknya akan meresmikan mega proyek. Lucu bukan?

Tenten tidak mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara, pihak yang berbicara hanya Gaara dan pengacaranya saja. Semua sudah diatur. Sudah terencana.

Tenten menarik senyuman dibibirnya, ia tidak ingin melihat gambar dirinya berwajah jelek terpampang di media massa.

"Kami sudah hidup bersama selama dua tahun, kami belajar bagaimana memahami dan menyelesaikan masalah yang timbul dari kesalahpahaman yang ada. Pada akhirnya jalan kami berbeda, entah siapa yang benar dan salah. Tentu kami akan punya alasan yang kuat kenapa kami berpikir bahwa berpisah adalah yang terbaik,"

Seorang pria dengan menggunakan rompi berwarna hitam dengan logo salah satu stasiun tv mengangkat tangannya, terlihat tidak sabar untuk bertanya. "Apa karena kalian tidak punya anak?"

Gaara tersenyum, "Kami percaya, bahwa anak adalah anugrah dari _Kami-sama_. Menyalahkan ketidakhadiran seorang anak sama juga dengan menyalahkan _Kami-sama_. Tentu kami berdua tidak menyalahkan _Kami-sama_ ,"

"Lantas masalah apa yang membuat perbedaan pandangan kalian?"

Tenten tersenyum, "Mengenai rasa wasabi yang mint atau pahit? Jawabannya terserah pada kita bagaimana memandangnya. Sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa wasabi terasa mint dan sebagian lagi mengatakan pahit"

Gaara memandang Tenten, ini tidak ada di rencananya.

Tenten balas menatap Gaara, ada tampilan menyedihkan di retina Gaara. Bagaimana wanita dihadapannya terlihat anggun padahal ia di campakan. Bagaimana dunia ini menciptakan wanita seperti ini?

Gaara dan Tenten berdiri, membungkuk hormat sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

Gaara dan Tenten meninggalkan gedung pertemuan dengan menggunakan helikopter milik pribadi. Sesampainya di kediaman Sabaku, Tenten langsung masuk ke mobil yang telah disediakan.

Semalam sebelumnya, Tenten sudah merapikan semua perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan. Ia akan meninggalkan Jepang. Kota dimana ia mengenal manisnya dan pedihnya cinta.

Tenten menyeret koper berwarna _navy blue_ -nya. Melangkah meninggalkan cerita di negeri Sakura. Hatinya masih disini, cita dan cintanya bahkan tertinggal disini. Tenten terus melangkah, menunggu sampai pesawatnya siap mengatarnya.

Tenten melihat awan putih yang bebas dari jendela pesawat, menatapnya takjub, entah perasaan bangga atau iri. Awan putih itu seolah tersenyum mengejek kepadanya. Tenten menatap bangku di depannya dengan nalar, bagaimanapun ia tidak menginginkan perceraian ini.

Pernikahan adalah hal yang dimimpikan semua wanita, menikah, mempunyai anak dan menjadi ibu. Semua wanita akan mengusakan yang terbaik untuk kehidupannya dan Tenten pikir semua manusia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Pernikahannya sudah berakhir, dengan pria yang memberikan rasa cinta yang maya. Bersandiwara di depan orang, bersandiwara untuk tersenyum dengan tatapan bahagia. Semua semu, sesemu bagaimana perasaannya. Dan Tenten mengikhlaskan semua, berharap rasa semu itu tertinggal di Negeri Sakura.

Tenten terlelap dalam lamunan panjang yang menyisakan buliran air mata yang mongering. Tenten tetap ada rasanya, masih sakit karena tak terbalaskan tapi ia telah meninggalkannya, melupakannya dan membuangnya jauh.

Selamat tinggal…

…

…

TBC

Horeee….

Selesai…

Maaf pendek….

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya..

jelliesdewi : maaf update supper karet, maaf ya…sebel sama Gaara ya? Entahlah…aku juga bingung mau dibawa kemana cerita ini..review lagi ya

umm : Sayangnya disini Sasori bukan hal baik…maaf harus mematahkan keinginananmu…jangan lupa review lagi ya..meskipun updatenya karet

Pandaman23 : maaf, ini semua kekurangannya ayas aka saya dalam menuliskan perasaan dan watak yang belum matang sehingga membuat kamu jadi agak bingung…ayas juga bingung..gimana dong panda-chan?

Taomio : terima kasih kalau kamu suka penulisanku, maaf ya belum tingkat W-A-H untuk penulisannya, ayas juga masih belajar, mohon koreksinya ya...review lagi Tao-chan

Guest : Wah..Guest-san sudah mulai bisa menebak ya?

Husni Uchiha : uhh…karet masih melekatdi ayas aka saya ya… ngandat…jadi pindah jaringan pake karet aja…maaf ya..sepertinya itu gk akan terjadi deh..maaf…

Ok readers….terima kasih ya atas perhatian kalian…semoga menghibur…

Masih ada kelanjutannya ya…

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak langkah kalian

Love you all


	4. Chapter 4

Hai minna-san…

===*** Ilusi***===

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Gaara/Tenten, Gaara/Matsuri, dan Sasori/Tenten…

Warning : hanya ada Tenten, Gaara, Sasori dan Rin…karena author Cuma suka sama Tenten… ada banyak typo, EYD yang masih belum benar, diskripsi yang mengecewakan dan alur cerita yang biasa aja…

…

…

Matsuri berjalan dengan terburu-buru, ia melupakan Kakashi yang berdiri disamping kursinya untuk mencegah tamu lain masuk. Matsuri yang tidak menghiraukan gelagat Kakashi dan langsung masuk ke ruangan Gaara.

Matsuri langsung membuka pintu ruangan Gaara dan mendapati Sasori tersungkur di samping meja kerja Gaara.

Sasori langsung berdiri menyekat darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya. Bertepuk tangan memecah keheningan, "Selamat Matsuri, priamu sudah lajang sekarang,"

Matsuri melangkah maju, menutup pintu yang ada dibelakangnya. Ini bukan hal yang patut dilihat oleh orang luar.

Gaara langsung menatap Matsuri, "Keluar sekarang!"

Matsuri menatap Gaara penuh kejelasan, "Kau mengusir kekasihmu?"

Garaa menatap asal suara, memberikan peringatan lewat tatapan matanya. "Urusan kita belum selesai dan jangan mengalihkan topik!"

Matsuri memegang lengan Gaara, bermaksud menenangkan. Tapi malah ditepis oleh Gaara. Gaara menghela napas, "Keluarlah, aku ingin menyelesaikan urusanku dulu." Pinta Gaara membuat perintah mutlak.

Matsuri menatap Gaara meminta penjelasan, ini bukan Gaara-nya. "Kau tidak perlu keluar," ucap sesorang dengan aura mengintimidasi.

Matsuri menatap wanita tua dengan kimono berwarna putih, kebesaran bangsawan Suna. Matsuri gemetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo.

Gaara manarik Matsuri dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak akan berbuat kasar pada wanita muda. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya,"

Sasori melirik wajah ketakutan Matsuri, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang juga ingin melindungi Matsuri. Tapi tentu ia tidak dalam posisi cukup kuat untuk menginginkan Matsuri. Sial!

"Kenapa nenek kemari?"

Nenek Chiyo menatap Gaara dan Sasori bergantian. "Sasori apa yang kau mau? Aku melihatmu menarik Tenten malam itu"

"Gaara, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai wanita ini. Maka akan kuberi pilihan serahkan wanita ini padaku dan akan kuberi ia pelajaran dasar lalu kalian bisa bersama atau tinggalkan dia jika kau tidak mau menyerahkan dia,"

Gaara langsung menyembunyikan Matsuri dibalik punggungnya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas tahun pertama Tenten datang, setiap malam ia menangis karena mereka yang terlalu menyalahkan segala perilakunya. Tenten bahkan harus manangis dalam diam karena takut ada yang mendengar tangisannya.

Gaara ingat, selesai ramah-tamah dengan para tetua Tenten akan mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi, menyalahkan shower dan keluar dengan mata yang bengkak. Tapi Tenten selalu tersenyum menutupi semua setiap berpapasan dengan Gaara, lalu menarik selimut dan tertidur. Setiap hari. Hampir.

Gaara tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Matsuri, itu sama saja dengan membunuh wanita-nya. "Kita bisa melakukan negosiasi?"

"Sasori, kau juga duduk!"

Sasori mengambil tempat di sofa duduk sejajar dengan Gaara dan Matsuri. Seolah mereka berdua melindungi Matsuri dari nenek tua yang bahkan mungkin ketika mereka dorong tidak bisa melawan.

Nenek Chiyo memperhatikan mereka bertiga. "Apa yang kau inginkan Sasori?"

"Aku tidak ingin apapun, aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya saja. Dan dia juga menikmati permainan dengaku,"

Gaara langsung menarik kerah baju Sasori, "Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku percaya?" Gaara langsung melempar Sasori tersungkur di lantai.

"Kembalilah duduk!" perintah Nenek Chiyo dengan nada tegasnya.

"Aku jelas mengenal Tenten dengan baik. Dan aku sangat mengenalmu Sasori. Kau masih mau berbohong?"

"Apa yang nenek inginkan?" Tanya Sasori menatap neneknya.

"Pergilah ke pesta yang ibumu buatkan untukmu nanti malam, dapatkan wanita baik disana dan kenalkan ia sebagai calon istrimu,"

Sasori tersenyum, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi boneka Suna lagi, aku tidak terlahir sebagai boneka. Cari saja boneka lainmu!"

"Kupikir aku harus menambah ilmu kebajikan padamu, mungkin bisa mulai besok," ancam Nenek Chiyo.

Sasori langsung menatap Nenek Chiyo penuh nalar, pelajaran yang berikan bukanlah yang baik, ia akan dikurung di pulau pribadi mereka selama satu bulan bersama pada _Dharma_. Itu mengerikan!

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum, dia sangat tau cucu kesayangannya ini. "Pergi ke kuil selama dua minggu dan renungi kesalahamu!"

Sasori langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Baiklah, aku bersalah. Aku yang memaksanya. Aku salah. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mencarinya dan memintanya menjadi istriku setelah menjadi istri Gaara? Nenek sehatkan untuk menyuruhku melakukan itu?"

Gaara langsung memberikan tatapan garang kepada Sasori. "Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Gaara kendalikan emosimu!"

Nenek Chiyo langsung menatap Sasori dan Gaara secara bergantian. "Kembalilah ke kantormu!" perintahnya pada Sasori.

Sasori membungkuk hormat dan berlalu, menerima hukumannya karena bertindak kurang ajar. _Sial_!

"Apa jawabanmu Gaara?"

"Aku akan menerimanya!" jawab Matsuri mengiyakan usulan Nenek Chiyo, ia ingin bersama Gaara, sekarang saatnya ia membuktikan diri bahwa ia pantas dengan Gaara.

Gaara menatap Matsuri lalu menggeleng pelan. Matsuri membalas tatapan Gaara dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku akan mendampinginya," ujar Gaara pada akhirnya.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Gaara jika dia sudah melangkah maju. Dia sudah paham watak Gaara.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Gaara,"

Matsuri bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menunduk hormat.

"Bisa kau buatkan _matcha_?"

Gaara berjalan ke samping telepon, meminta sekertarisnya membuatkan _matcha_ permintaan neneknya.

"Semua berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, Tenten tidak melakukan apapun dan dia berbesar hati untuk apa yang telah kau dan Sasori lalukan. Aku hanya takut keluarganya bertindak diluar perkiraan kita."

"Kakaknya sangat menyanyangi Tenten, aku yakin dia pasti mendengarkan semua pendapat dan permintaannya. Aku juga yakin Tenten benar-benar ingin keluar dari kita," terang Gaara.

"Jadi ini hanya kesepakatan kalian saja? Bukan karena mandul?"

Gaara hanya menunduk. Untuk apa menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah diketahui jawabannya?

Nenek Chito menghela napas lelah, menatap cucunya. "Kau yakin ini yang terbaik?"

"Aku melihatnya menangis di sepanjang malam, aku ingin ia bebas , Nek!"

Nenek Chiyo terus memandang Gaara, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau memperlakukan dia selama ini. Aku pikir kau cukup pandai untuk bertindak dengan adil. Aku pikir kau belajar pada masa kecilmu, dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang orang tua harusnya membuatmu tau betapa menakutkan rasa sendiri itu,"

Gaara terus menunduk, "Nenek sudah terlambat,"

Nenek Chiyo meminum tehnya, teh mampu mengurangi tekanan darahnya. "Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau memperjuangkan wanita itu dan bersikap adil pada Tenten. Tenten memang sudah pergi, tapi perginya dia membuat nenek tau kalau nenek gagal mendidik kalian berdua,"

"Aku bukan boneka Suna," desis Gaara, menekan amarahnya.

Nenek Chiyo menggeleng, "Bukan boneka, hanya bertidak adil akan membuatmu tau bagaimana yang disebut dewasa. Aku tidak mungkin selalu memberikan kalian nasehat. Aku juga harus memberikan kalian perkara nyata."

"Aku pergi, aku berpikir setidaknya kau sempat mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Tenten karena dia mau mengalah dan bersabar dan ucapkan juga kata maaf karena memberikan rasa sendirian,"

Gaara memalingkan pandangannya. Disaat terakhir Gaara bahkan menamparnya dan meninggalkan dia begitu saja di gedung serba guna. Bagaimana caranya ia mengucapkan dua kata itu?

…

…

…

Perceraian itu telah selesai. Tenten tidak pernah menghadiri sidang yang digelar untuk perceraiannya. Selalu ia wakilkan pada pengacara keluarga.

Tenten sudah bisa menghibur batinnya, setiap hari ia akan berkunjung ke panti sosial milik keluarganya. Mengajari mereka kerajinan tangan dan apa itu kesehatan. Tenten memang bukan dokter, ia hanya perawat yang banyak belajar. Belajar dari dunia lalunya, ia tidak melupakan hanya berdamai dengan masa lalunya.

Tenten akan menghabiskan malam dengan melihat nilai karyawan perusahaan, membaca keluh kesah mereka dan mulai merencanakan peningkatan kesejahteraan karyawannya. Berbincang dengan kakak dan sepupunya setelah makan malam menjadi cara ia membunuh sepi hatinya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Tenten menatap asal suara, tersenyum dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kepada anak laki-laki yang sedang membawa balon berwarna biru. "Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sekarang? Aku akan kembali saat makan siang," pinta Tenten kepada anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Da-da Tenten!"

Pemilik suara tersebut duduk disamping Tenten, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ramah?"

Pemilik suara tersebut mendengus sebal. Tenten yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa. "Aku baik. Bahkan sangat baik,"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Ini bukan dirimu Sasori-san,"

Sasori, pemilik suara itu langsung menatap tajam kearah Tenten. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Tenten kini tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau hamil?"

Tenten tertawa. "Kau hanya melakukan satu kali. Bagaimana mungkin aku hamil?"

Sasori menatap Tenten tidak percaya, bagimana mungkin ada wanita sekuat ini? Ia dicampakan oleh suaminya yang lebih memilih wanita lain kemudian ia dipaksa melayani seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya ada, tapi ia tetap tersenyum dan melanjutkan hidupnya? Bagaimana _Kami-sama_ begitu baik pada dia? Baik atau jahat?

"Kau menatapku?"

Sasori mengalihkan padangannya. "Matsuri menjalani pendidikan di keluarga kami,"

Tenten hanya mengangguk, mengayunkan kakinya. "Kau tidak berkomentar? Gaara mendepakmu dan membawa Matsuri," tambah Sasori.

"Berubahlah," lirih Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tenten berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghadang laju angin yang menabraknya. "Berubahlah, bersikaplah dingin. Dingin sepenuhnya, jangan menghangatkan hatimu. Dingin atau hangat. Pilih salah satu!"

"Kau?"

"Aku akan dingin pada masa laluku dan hangat pada hari ini,"

"Artinya?"

Tenten menghadap Sasori, "Hangat, hangatlah Sasori-san,"

Sasori tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau menyanyangi Gaara, kau menghormati Nenek Chiyo, kau menjaga Suna. Dan sekarang kau kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf. Kau hangat Sasori-san,"

Sasori berdiri menghampiri Tenten, "Aku hangat?"

Tenten menatap Sasori, "Aku bosan," ucap Tenten meninggalkan Sasori dibelakangnya.

Sasori mengikuti langkah Tenten. Ia bingung, Tenten bosan dengan dirinya atau dengan ucapannya?

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sasori menggeleng, mereka berjalan menapaki batuan yang ditata membentuk jalan kecil diantara lapangan hijau yang luas.

Sasori menautkan jemarinya di sela jemari Tenten, Tenten langsung menatap Sasori bingung. "Boleh aku makan?"

…

…

Sasori memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sesekali ia berhenti menguyah karena merasakan sesuatu pada masakannya. "Apakah Tuan tidak suka makanannya?"

Sasori melihat siapa yang berbicara dengannya, anak kecil dengan dua cempol yang sudah duduk manis dengan piring yang sudah bersih. Sasori menggeleng, "Aku suka, aku hanya merasa bahwa aku pernah makan makanan ini,"

Tenten tersenyum disela makannya. Menatap Sasori yang terus makan. "Paman, apa kau mau _jelly_?"

Sasori menggeleng, "Mungkin nanti, aku ingin menghabiskan makananku dulu,"

"Paman darimana? Apakah kau orang kelaparan? Tuan Besar mempunyai kumpulan orang kelaparan sepertimu, mungkin kau bisa bergabung disana, sebagai pekerja dan dapat makan, Tuan juga akan mendapatkan penghasilan untuk membeli sesuatu, berpesta dan menikah,"

Tenten meletakkan alat makannya, "Bukankah bertanya seperti itu pada orang yang sedang makan itu tidak sopan?"

Anak perempuan itu langsung menunduk merasa bersalah, "Paman, aku minta maaf. Aku akan kebelakang,"

Anak itu langsung turun dari kursinya dan mengambil peralatan makannya, "Terima kasih atas makanannya,"

Tenten meletakkan alat makannya, "Maafkan Xu, dia anak yang cerewet."

…

…

"Apakah aku boleh minta maaf?"

Tenten menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, menahan tawanya. Mereka berjalanan bersisian, menikmanti angin sore di lapangan panti. "Apakah keluarga Sabaku selalu seperti itu?"

"Mereka selalu meminta haknya, maksudku kalian semua berhak meminta maaf dan memberikan maaf tanpa harus meminta terlebih dahulu. Cukup meminta maaf saja, tanpa kata 'bolehkan',"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf,"

Tenten menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Sasori. "Andai dari awal kita seperti ini. Mungkin aku akan bertahan sedikit lama disana, setidaknya aku mengira mempunyai seorang teman,"

Sasori menatap Tenten, "Seberapa luas?"

"Lapangan ini?" Tanya balik Tenten dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Sasori melanjutkan perjalanannya, menyusuri pinggir lapangan yang menyajikan pertandingan sepak bola tanpa wasit.

"Tenten,"

Tenten bergumam pelan, "Kenapa?"

Sasori menarik tangan Tenten untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "Apa aku akan selalu menjadi _loser_?"

Tenten menggenggam tangan Sasori yang mencekal tangannya, meremasnya pelan. Memberikan kekuatan yang mungkin tersalurkan. "Bercahayalah, berhentilah menjadi bayangan. Hiduplah dengan caramu sendiri, kau bisa mengambil alih _departement store_ yang kalian punya,"

"Aku sudah memilikinya. Itu memang hakku!"

Tenten meremas kembali tangan Sasori, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Tapi kau tidak membesarkannya. Besarkan apa yang kau punya sampai semua mengakui bahwa kau bisa. Bahwa kau bukan banyangan yang ingin merebut apa yang Gaara sudah besarkan,"

"Jadi aku harus mundur dari rumah sakit dan mengurus _departement store_ saja?"

Tenten mengangguk, "Aku tidak tau bagaimana pembagian dalam keluargamu, tapi di dalam keluargaku, semua punya kesempatan yang sama untuk memiliki."

Tenten melanjutkan jalannya, melambaikan tangan pada anak kecil yang memanggilnya. Sasori tersenyum melihat Tenten, wanita yang entah darimana muncul sebagai temannya.

Teman?

…

…

Tenten duduk manis disamping kakaknya, "Ada urusan apa Sasori kesini?"

Tenten menatap kakaknya, "Ku pikir dia ada urusan bisnis dengan keluarga kita,"

Harada-Kakak laki-laki Tenten, mengenggam tangan adiknya, meminta kejelasan. Menghapus kebohongan. "Nii-san, dia hanya berbicara denganku. Kami berteman sekarang,"

Harada memeluk Tenten, "Kita hanya ada bisnis dengan mereka,"

Tenten mengangguk, memberikan senyuman menenangkan pada kakaknya. "Nii-san tidak ingin menjodohkan seseorang untukku?"

Harada menjitak kepala Tenten, "Sasuke?"

"Keluarga Uchiha?"

Harada mengangguk, "Ia teman baikku, dia juga masih lajang,"

"Lajang? Teman baik? Kalian tidak ada hubungan dekat kan?"

Harada menjitak kepala Tenten untuk kedua kalinya, "Jangan berpikiran jorok seperti itu. Aku lajang karena tidak ada wanita yang mau mendekatiku!"

"Tidak ada? Kau buta?"

Tenten langsung berpindah tempat duduk ketika kakaknya membuat gerakkan akan menjitaknya lagi. "Mereka sudah memandangimu dengan tatapan lapar. Nii-san saja tidak peka!"

"Kau mengataiku lagi?"

Tenten menganggkat tangannya, membuat gerakkan untuk berhenti. "Siapa yang kau mau? Artis? Model? Wanita karir? Janda? Remaja? Pelayan? Siapa?"

Harada meminum tehnya, "Pilihkan saja!"

"Sungguh?"

Harada menatap Tenten garang. "Aku akan melakukannya. Ingat ya, lihat, lakukan percakapan minimal sepuluh percakapan kemudian nilai, cocok atau tidak. Jika tidak maka katakan padaku untuk menolaknya dan iya jika ia bisa membuatmu penasaran atau tertarik,"

Harada mengangguk, menyalurkan tangannya. Membuat kesepakatan dengan adiknya.

Menyedihkan.

…

…

Setelah pertemuan Tenten dan Sasori senja itu, Sasori sering bertukar kabar lewat _private messager_ dengan Tenten. Baik bertanya kabar atau basa-basi yang lainnya. Itu adalah salah satu cara untuk berdamai dengan masa lalu. Tenten berpikir bahwa ia sudah mampu berdamai dengan keluarga Sabaku, sampai senja ke tiga di bulan November, di musim gugur yang dingin.

Senja yang membuat hatinya teruji untuk menjadi kuat atau malah terjatuh lagi hanya dengan melihat pria bersurai merah yang menambah dinginnya suhu disekitar mereka.

Gaara-berjalan ringan kearah mantan istrinya yang hanya berjarak seratus meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Gaara memberikan senyuman saat melihat mantan istrinya. Ia terlihat lebih berisi daripada saat Gaara bertemu terakhir kali. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu untuk dijabat oleh wanita yang tak asing lagi.

Gaara cukup paham jika jabatan tangannya tidak tersambut, ia menarik kembali tangannya. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Tenten memberikan senyuman hangat, menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku mendapat kabar kalau Sasori pernah mengunjungimu. Lalu aku datang untuk memastikannya hari ini,"

Tenten mengangguk lagi, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Itu sudah empat bulan yang lalu.

"Tidak ada tanggapan darimu?"

Tenten memandang Gaara bingung. Selama ini Gaara tidak pernah bertanya, apalagi mau datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tenten. Tenten hanya dua kata yang mampu mengucapkan dua kata itu, dua kata yang rasanya cukup panjang mengingat bagaimana perilaku pria dihadapannya dahulu.

"Kau masih membenciku?"

Tenten menggeleng, ia masih kecewa. Tapi ia sudah berniat untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Bisa kita bicara sambil duduk?"

Berlatar di jalan kawasan perumahan keluarga, Tenten menatap Gaara dengan berani, "Tentu,"

Gaara membiarkan Tenten berjalan mendahuluinya, kemudian berjalan berjajar.

Hening.

Entah itu suasana canggung, bersalah, atau rasa kecewa yang berlebihan telah membaur dengan udara yang mereka berdua hirup sehingga membuat udara terasa lebih susah untuk terhirup.

Tenten duduk di bangku taman, memberikan jarak agar Gaara bisa duduk disebelahnya.

"Matsuri mengalami depresi,"

Tenten menatap Gaara terkejut, bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita ceria dengan usia yang cukup dewasa mengalami depresi?

"Ia memberanikan diri ikut pendidikan keluarga inti. Kau tahu duduk bersila dengan dongeng tata karma bukan perpaduan yang pas, bagaimana ia betah menjalaninya selama ini? Aku akan melepaskannya."

Tenten menggeleng, "Jangan melepaskannya jika ia tidak memintanya. Bagaimanapun keadaannya. Ia sudah berusaha sampai sejauh dan terpuruk seperti ini,"

Gaara menatap Tenten, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Tenten beralih dari Gaara, menatap pohon _maple_ yang menguning daunnya. "Aku hanya bertahan dengan melihat punggungmu. Aku bertahan dengan datang ke rumah sakit. Bertemu dengan orang luar setiap kali selesai bertemu dengan para tetua, berbincang dengan rekan sejawat, mendengarkan gosip. Itu lebih menghibur untukku,"

Gaara menundukkan wajahnya malu, ia terlalu buruk untuk tetap menegakkan wajahnya. "Dia manangis dalam diam, bahkan ia semakin mengurus. Dua minggu sekali ia akan dikirim ke kuil, mengadakan ritual keluarga. Aku semakin tidak berguna dihadapannya,"

"Peluk dia, hentikan semua ketika menurutmu mereka sudah mulai berlebihan. Itu akan membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian."

" _Gomen_ ," lirih Gaara yang bahkan mungkin Tenten tidak mendengar karena suara yang terbawa angin.

Tenten merasa ada semilir ucapan yang ia dengar, Tenten melirik Gaara. "Ada yang kau ucapakan?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Bagaimana caranya kau bertahan sendirian?"

"Mungkin mereka memperlakukanku berbeda dengan mereka memperlakukan Matsuri, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi saat itu, aku merasa menjalani pendidikan keluarga untuk kedua kalinya, sebelum keluargaku mengijinkan kakakku membawaku ke China, aku harus menjalani semua itu. Aku berhasil, dan mungkin karena itu aku tidak terlalu kaget dengan semua itu. Itu biasa bagiku,"

Gaara ikut memandang pohon _maple_ yang rantingnya membiarkan daun menyerupai bintang itu jatuh terbawa grafitasi. "Apa karena itu mereka memilihmu yang jelas sesuai dengan harapan mereka?"

Tenten kembali menggeleng, "Jika Matsuri mampu melewati fase ini, ia akan bisa bersanding denganmu. Berakhir bahagia. Tidak ada kebahagian yang diciptakan secara instan dan gratis,"

Gaara tersenyum, "Andai semua itu murah dan cepat,"

Kini Tenten yang tertawa.

Gaara memandang Tenten dengan seksama, inikah mantan istrinya?

"Kau terlihat lebih ceria,"

Tenten menghentikan tawanya, "Kau merusak suasana,"

"Ia berubah menjadi monster, setiap aku datang ia akan memandangku dengan benci, kemudian menangis dan berteriak. Ia bukan lagi Matsuri yang akan memberikan pelukan hangat dan senyuman. Ia hanya mamandang dengan tatapan kosong dan dingin,"

Tenten memegang tangan Gaara, meremasnya hangat. Memberitahu bahwa ia tidak sendirian, ada orang-orang yang bisa ia andalkan.

"Aku masih belum mempunyai kekuatan,"

Tenten meremas lagi genggaman tangannya, membuat Gaara menatapnya. "Hentikan, tunjukkan kalau kau tidak suka mereka memperlakukan Matsuri seperti itu. Bagaimanapun berkat dirimu Sabaku menjadi sebesar ini. Tidak ada alasan mereka tidak menuruti permintaanmu,"

"Sedikit berikan mereka tekanan," tambah Tenten.

Gaara menatap Tenten ragu, Tenten balik menatap Gaara. "Kau bisa!"

Gaara tersenyum. Sekarang ia akan kembali ke Jepang dan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan selama ini. Ia harus bisa.

…

…

Tenten menatap pantulan dirinya, ia sudah menggunakan pakaian yang sopan dan polesan wajah yang secukupnya. Semua terlihat tidak berlebihan.

Tenten mengambil _heels_ -nya, memakainya dan kembali bercermin. Sempurna. Tenten tersenyum melihat bayangannya sendiri, ia seperti remaja yang akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya, padahal ia janda. Janda. Tenten tersenyum lagi mengingat statusnya.

Tenten berjalan dengan hati-hati, sudah lama ia tidak menggunakan _heels_. Tenten menjumpai pria dewasa dengan surai langit malam, tampan dengan tatapan mata yang tegas tapi menggoda. Tenten tersenyum.

Sasuke-pria yang akan diperkenalkan kepada Tenten. Pria bermata gelap, mempunyai pandangan yang mampu membuat senyum Tenten bertambah lebar. Tenten menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Tenten, berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap Harada.

Sasuke membimbing jalan Tenten, ia membuka pintu mobil. Tenten baru sadar, sejak bertemu sampai sekarang mereka sama sekali belum bertegur sapa. Tenten melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi.

"Ada masalah?"

Tenten menggeleng, "Apakah aku harus berurusan dengan orang yang berhawa dingin?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Bisakah kita berhenti? Aku tidak ingin pergi ke acara itu,"

Siapa yang sanggup berhadapan dengan mantan suami yang belum mengandeng wanita lain sedangkan ia sudah harus berjalan dengan pria lain, apa yang akan orang lain katakana terhadap dirinya? Meskipun mereka telah berpisah selama satu tahun lebih.

"Aku belum sanggup, pasti banyak orang disana. Belum lagi statusku, kau akan mendapatkan tatapan sinis dan merendahkan,"

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya, "Aku tahu ini akan menjadi cerita yang menarik. Kita lihat saja nanti, aku yang akan senang atau malah Sabaku yang akan bahagia,"

…

…

Tbc

Akhirnya, aku merampungkannya…

Selamat tahun baruuuu

Semoga fict ini segera selesai..

Maaf ngaret

Sasara-san: disini juga ada scene SasoTen, ada cameo juga...a.k.a Sasuke jadi cameo. Maaf ngaret ya, jangan lupa baca ini juga ya, terima kasih sudah membaca dan review chap kemarin. Aku berharap chap ini tidak mengecewakanmu. Ada Gaaten juga, semoga makin berimajinasi tetang mereka semua…

Rahasia-san: apakah Rahasia-san penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Matsuri? Aku akan menceritakannya mungkin chap depan.. atau chap depan-depan lagi. Entahlah aku ingin Rahasia-san berimajinasi mengenai pairing ini..semoga suka chap ini!

Husni-san : jangan menangis! Tenten kuat kog! Mungkin dengan hadirnya cameo kita, Tenten bisa bahagia. Penasaran? Aku berharap kamu penasaran!

Taomio : pendek? Mungkin ini sudah panjang..kata-kata kejam? Mungkinkah itu "Tbc"? ini sudah lanjut, semoga semakin penasaran

Dewi-san : datangnya cameo kita, aku malah bingung, banyak jalan yang bisa ditempuh. Jangan lelah membaca ya, kita baca bersama kemana arah perjalanan drama Tenten. Tenten belum mengandung, mungkin cameo kita mau melakukannya juga? Upsss…#mulutkurangajar!#

GuestSNL-san : untuk deskripsi aku tidak terlalu berharap pada setiap penulisanku, karena aku juga sedang berusaha mengembangkan kemampuan deskripsiku. Jadi kalau seriap chap kedepannya nanti nilai deskripsinya nanti naik-turun mohon dimaklumi ya..untuk alur terima kasih sarannya, mungkin akan aku gabungkan dalam cerita tokoh utamanya biar gak membosankan. Semoga chap ini terasa juga "feel"nya..terima kasih sarannya

Alexandra-san : ada cameo..semoga makin penasaran…salam kenal juga Alexandra-san, semoga chap ini kamu suka

Yumeiko-san : jatuh cintahnya? Kira-kira apa ya yang bisa menggetarkan hari panda jantan kita?

Nuari-san : kamu review 3x, aku terharu.. terima kasih Nuari-san untuk dukungannya…aku gk bisa berkata apapun, tapi semoga kamu suka chap ini…dan aku punya cameo untuk panda cantik kita..semoga kamu makin penasaran ya..

Readers dan silent readers dan viewers….terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian

Love you all

Selamat tahun baru


End file.
